This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Analytical Core will support the investigators of the COBRE projects by providing instrumentation and expertise in its application to research problems. Specifically, the Analytical Core will provide and promote HPLC, LC-MS/MS, FPLC, and multi-mode spectrophotometry as analytical tools available to our investigators. This Core will provide COBRE investigators with modern instrumental approaches for the isolation, identification, and quantification of compounds of relevance to their studies of liver function in health and disease. We will validate instrument performance as a component of an overall quality assurance program for this core facility. This Core will assist and train COBRE investigators in appropriate sampling and sample preparation to take advantage of these instrumental approaches. Finally, the Analytical Core will develop working relationships with other Core Facilities on this campus and on other campuses in the state to further develop the capabilities and the efficiency of all Cores.